


Jealousy

by leviathaneren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta'd, cute stupid dorks in love, teary kisses and jean and eren being stupid as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been avoiding Jean like the plague for the past two weeks and Jean feels terrible about it. Eren won't talk to him or even be in the same room as him anymore. Jean's no longer angry, just sad and confused. He hopes he and eren can work this out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so I saw this awesome comic the other day and just fell in _love_ with it. it's by the lovely sillypeppers on Tumblr, and you can find it here: http://sillypeppers.tumblr.com/post/82547971332/apr-4th-jealousy .  
>  allcredit for the idea goes to her, as well as most of the dialogue (which, if you read the comic, is there)  
> that's all i have to say. go check out her amazing art and giver her some love!  
> Enjoy!!!

It was normally like this, what with their hot-headed attitudes and their inability to give up a fight; this was nothing new. Except it was, because this time they hadn’t fought for something as stupid as the other times- this time the accusations were a little more grave; false, of course, because Armin is unable to just go around _sleeping_ with someone who is _already in a mostly stable, happy relationship ___especially since it was his _best friend_ who he was being accused of screwing.  
But it looks like this wasn’t going to be let go that easily, for Eren had been avoiding Jean like the plague for the past two weeks and won’t even be in the same room as him anymore. 

Jean doesn’t even feel mad anymore, he is just sad and confused and filled with ridiculous emotions that his little not-so-young heart can’t handle all at once. He has tried apologising, but Eren won’t even speak to him, running away whenever Jean tries to hold a conversation with him. 

Eren has even started sleeping in a separate room, which hurts Jean more than he will ever admit. 

He tries to bury himself on all the paperwork that the fall of the walls and success of humanity has brought, and it helps a little- but just a little, since Eren’s name and face is plastered all over the newspapers and is on every report and in everyone’s lips whenever he goes outside, whispers of how Eren Jaeger brought humanity the freedom it has longed for so long, how he and the squadron and the soldiers who died in the fight shall be remembered forever and idolized- he cannot take his mind off the man he is trying to forget when he hears his name in every sentence that is spoken within the walls, that is inked in all of the reports. 

Jean grunts as he walks through the Survey Corps’ Headquarters, nose buried on a stack of documents he is taking back to Erwin for him to revise and make sure they are ready to be sent to their superiors. He looks up when he hears hushed voices rounding the corner, freezing when he sees none other than Eren- smiling down to Corporal Levi, the closeness of their bodies making it look intimate and private and Jean feels like if he is intruding- Eren blushes and nods when the Corporal asks him something, and Jean dies a little inside. Jean lets go of the papers he’s holding when his heart stops as Eren takes Levi’s hand, and they both turn to look at him with startled gazes. 

“Jean!” 

Levi murmurs something, and Eren looks at him with a question on his lips- but the Corporal hums, and says, “Dismissed,” with a hint of amusement in his voice- the edges feeling soft, and if Jean didn’t know the corporal any better he’d think there was even a bit of _pride_ and _affection_ laced within it. 

_why was Eren blushing like that? He’s been avoiding me for weeks- Maybe it was something I did? I mean, one would’ve thought that he’d forgiven me for the whole Armin stunt, he_ knows _I am always like that, and he has been keeping up with me for years- but why was he smiling at the Corporal? Was he_ flirting _with Eren? And was Eren flirting_ back? _but he’s MY boyfriend! Is he_ cheating _on me? Oh gods, is he leaving me for Corporal Levi? Oh gods, no, I don’t want this to be-_

“Jean!” 

He looks up with his eyes wet, meeting Eren’s with a reluctant gaze. His hand is on Jean’s cheek, his thumb caressing the clammy skin like he always does when Jean is feeling down or they are cuddling during a cold, silent night and the ghosts of all their friends haunt them and look at them with disappointed eyes and down turned mouths.  
Eren looks down to the papers scattered beneath Jean’s hand, and speaks. 

“There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but it had to wait ‘cause I had to clean some stuff with Corporal Levi,” he says, and Jean’s hand clenches around the documents that lie beneath his palm, with his heart beating wildly in his chest. The thrumming gets louder and louder, so much he worries that Eren can hear it- it feels like his limbs have gone numb, and his blood has run cold, the little that is still flowing rush through his ears and roar like water crashing angrily against rocks during a storm. He feels himself break out into a nervous sweat, and he can’t think- he only stares at Eren’s hand as it comes to grip his, the one that has the paper clutched tightly inside of it. 

“Jean…” Eren says, and there is a small rustle as his hands shift to untangle Jean’s from his death grip and slide something cold and metallic onto his finger, which, when Eren removes a hand, Jean finds is a simple gold band that reflects off the light of the setting sun as it filters through the window. 

“Look up,” Eren says- and Jean’s eyes flood with tears, some stumbling off his cheeks and staining his uniform and the floor beneath him. Eren laces their fingers together, and Jean covers his face with his hand, crying silently in relief and happiness and pure _euphoria._

“Will you marry me?” Eren asks, and Jean lifts his head from his hand, looking into Eren’s eyes; those same eyes he fell in love with so long ago, wondering how exactly is it that they manage to drown him and at the same time give him life. He looks at Eren’s familiar features, at the tanned skin and the brown hair and that crease in his forehead that’s always been there; and he knows, he _knows_ his answer, because it has always been that- “Yes,” he says, because _yes,_ he wants to spend the rest of his life with this boy, this stupid, idiotic boy who always manages to take his breath away with a smile. 

“Yes, Eren, I will marry you, you idiot,” 

And Jean feels stupid for ever doubting Eren, because of course he would never leave him- they love each other too much, even if it doesn’t look like it most of the time.  
Eren smiles, relieved, and leans forward with closed eyes and a loving, tender smile on his lips. 

“I love you.” 

They kiss, and everything about it is perfect. 

“I love you, too, you suicidal bastard.” 

There is not venom in his voice, like there used to be while saying that phrase. The edges of his voice are soft, and it feels like velvet when Eren chuckles and kisses him again. 

“Shut up.” 


End file.
